A variety of water balloon launching devices exist today for the amusement of children and adults. These devices have configurations ranging from slings to slingshots, and from lacrosse rackets to jai-alai cestas. All of these devices are effective at hurling a water balloon farther than human factors would naturally permit. However, these configurations rely on human strength as the propelling force of the water balloon, which is limited. In addition to human-powered water balloon launching devices, automated water balloon launching devices exist. However, a drawback of current automated water balloon launching devices is that they are unreliable. For example, a common failure is that the water balloon bursts during the launching process. Namely, the water balloon bursts while still inside of the barrel of the water balloon-launching device, which causes the user to reload and make another attempt to fire the water balloon launching device.